Changing Partners One ShotsFemslash
by Airy8Reggieme
Summary: One shots based on the game Changing Partners in my story "Double Time" Purely fun femslash and definitely rated M! My thanks to the wonderful Airy8 for collaborating! Third oneshot Abbie/Alex/Olivia is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely femslash M! ****The main characters of Law & Order and Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* This is the first in a possible series of one shots pulled from the Changing Partners (TY laurel hardy) game in the story "Double Time" Erin Mathison is an original fictional character (Yeah mine). This and upcoming one shots in this Changing Partners series can be read alone, but will probably have a little more meaning if you have read "Stepping Time" and are reading "Double Time"**

******My heartfelt thanks to the magnificent Airy8 for collaborating (writing the majority) with me on this one! It indeed has been quite pleasurable!**

******So without further disclaimers and ado-**

******Abbie/Erin/Olivia from Olivia's point of view**

Oh for the love of god, how the hell do I manage to get myself into these situations? I mean come on, is the word no really that hard to use, its only two letters long for Christ's sake.

Although, on second thoughts, this might not be such a bad idea, in fact it's kinda hot….

My girlfriend is currently stood about 3 feet away from me, kissing one of my best friends rather passionately. I can see Erin's tongue slide into Abbie's mouth, hear the slight moan Abbie lets out as the kiss deepens.

"Fuck" I breathe out before I can stop myself.

Erin moves her hands up into Abbie's hair as Abbie snakes her arms around Erin's waist, pulling her closer as she slides a thigh in between Erin's. I watch as Erin grinds down onto the thigh and moans loudly, her grip on Abbie's hair tightening.

Fuck, I'm so turned on that sitting down the wrong way would probably make me come. I presume you're wondering by now what the fuck is going on. A threesome, that's what! It's one of those 'once in a lifetime, never spoken about ever again' type things.

I must admit I was hesitant at first, I mean, I love Erin, I don't want anyone else going anywhere near her, but they both had some pretty convincing arguments, including the fact that Erin loves me and it would purely be just sex. Kind of like those nights or mornings when Erin or I reach into that special drawer with toys, well except Abbie is 5' 10 inches of living, breathing pure gorgeousness. Standing here now, watching them kiss like that, I feel my arousal flood my underwear and I think I moan again.

I watch as Erin's hands go to work on Abbie's buttons, quickly pushing her open shirt down over her shoulders and throwing it into a corner. Abbie makes quick work of Erin's belt, pulling it out of its loops and dropping it, her hands snapping trouser buttons open and pushing them down my girlfriend's hips. Erin does the same with Abbie's trousers as Abbie pulls Erin's t-shirt over her head.

They're both stood in nothing but their underwear, Abbie's mouth has migrated to Erin's throat, to that point just above her collar bone that I know makes her knees go weak. I feel my mouth drop open and my tongue sweep over my bottom lip as I see Erin shudder slightly and her nipples harden through her black lace bra.

Abbie pulls her mouth away from Erin and they smile at each other, turning towards me at the same time.

"You like what you see babe?" Erin smirks at me.

"I don't know Erin" Abbie says, "She looks kinda funny."

"Trust me" Erin replies cockily, "She likes what she sees."

"Really?" Abbie replies, sounding slightly horrified, "Please tell me that's not her usual horny face, cos if it is, how the hell did she ever get you to sleep with her."

Erin snorts with laughter and slaps Abbie lightly on the arm.

She walks over to me and lightly kisses me, inching my shirt up over my head and pulling it off. I pull her closer, lightly scraping my nails down the naked skin on her back. She groans gently. God she feels good. I'm completely helpless when it comes to this woman, I turn into a quivering heap, complete putty in her hands, and she knows this.

I hear more than see Abbie make her way over to us and move behind me. She starts trailing lazy kisses across my shoulders and I feel a shiver run through me. It feels good, really good. Erin feels me shudder and pushes her tongue into my mouth, the kiss heating up instantly. Abbie slides her hands around my waist, her lips still trailing across my back. She starts to undo my pants, pulling my zipper down and pushing them over my hips. I step out of them, never breaking my kiss with Erin, and kick them away.

Abbie's hands move to my back and flick my bra open. She slides it off me and I take this as my cue to do the same with Erin's. Abbie moves her hands off me and I can only presume she is taking her own off. My suspicions are confirmed as she moves back up against me, her breasts pressing into my back. I can feel her hard nipples protruding into me. I wonder if she's cold or if it's because she's as turned on as I am.

I slide my hands down Erin's toned stomach and hook my fingers into the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down her smooth thighs. She kicks them away. I feel Abbie slide mine down and look down to see hers join them on the floor.

Erin starts to pull me towards the bed, Abbie following.

Oh crap, crap, crap! The realisation hits me that this is actually going to happen, I'm about to jump into bed with my girlfriend and one of our best friends. I wonder again why I agreed to this.

"Lie down baby," she says softly. She knows how nervous I am about this and she's trying to make me feel comfortable. Before Abbie arrived, Erin asked me one last time if I wanted to back out. I ended up spilling my guts about how worried I was because of my lack of experience. I mean come on people, this is Abbie Carmichael we're talking about here, she has slept with half of Manhattan and the only reason she hasn't slept with the other half is because they're male. What if she's better than me, what if Erin prefers what she does?

"I love you and only you, today, tomorrow and always," Erin whispers reassuringly in my ear. "Pinch once or twice," she adds, and I am reminded of our non-verbal code in case either of us want something to stop or the whole thing to stop.

I nod my head trying to think of something equally reassuring and romantic to whisper back. Instead I do as I'm told and lie down on the bed, pulling myself up to the top, my head resting on the pillows, I feel a fresh surge of wetness pool at my entrance and gasp, "I'm so fuckin' wet."

Erin and Abbie lie down, Erin on my right lying beside me, Abbie on my left, resting on her elbow and slightly hovering over me. I notice first Abbie's smirk and expect a joke from her, but then see her eyes darkened with desire. "So am I," she husks.

Oh yeah, that's why I agreed.

Erin leans down to claim one of my nipples with her mouth as Abbie leans over and kisses me roughly. I hear myself moan and I'm not sure whether it's because of Erin's mouth round my nipple, Abbie's tongue in my mouth or a combination of both.

I push my tongue into Abbie's mouth, simultaneously wrapping my hand in Erin's hair. Her mouth is still attached to my nipple and I feel her shift herself so that she's straddling my thigh. Fuck me, she's soaking. I push my leg up into her and feel her rock down hard onto it as she moans.

Abbie tears her mouth away from mine and looks down, watching Erin grind down against my thigh.

"Fuck you two are hot," she breathes.

My confidence surrounding this little scenario has been growing with each passing second so I decide to really join the party.

"Wanna join in?" I husk out as I move my free hand down Abbie's stomach and cup her between her legs. She's just as wet as Erin is, if not more so.

"Oh, god" she groans, as I slip my fingers between her soaking folds and start trailing them slowly up and down her. Abbie locks eyes with me and nods. She lifts her head and bites at her bottom lip and I find the tip of my tongue blazing a trail from under her jaw line through the cleft on her chin and between now open lips.

Oh my fucking hell. My body reacts violently as someone, I think it might be Erin, drops a hand and pushes two fingers inside me without warning. The fingers curl up and instantly hit the spot that has my back arching and my head thrown back in pleasure. Yup, definitely Erin's hand, only she knows exactly where that spot is well enough to hit it first time. She starts a steady pace in and out of me, fucking me slowly but deliberately.

At the same time I feel Abbie push herself against my hand.

"Liv, please" she gasps, "I need you to fuck me." Well screw me stupid, who the fuck knew Abbie Carmichael would willingly beg.

I hear Erin groan at Abbie's words, pushing herself harder onto my thigh. "Fuck her Liv. Make her come, baby," Erin cries.

Abbie hisses sharply as I push two fingers inside her, thrusting as far inside her as I can get and pulling back out. I set a rhythm and quickly realize it's the same one Erin has set inside me. Abbie moves up slightly so that I have easier access to her. As she does Erin detaches herself from my nipple and looks up. They both look at me, lust darkening their eyes. They turn to each other and lean in, their lips meeting in a hot, wet kiss that has my arousal pulsing out of me. I know Erin feels it flow over her hand as her fingers spasm inside me and she moans loudly into Abbie's mouth.

She picks up the pace of her fingers inside me but also of her own rocking on my thigh. I can feel the heat coming off her, as well as the warm liquid running out of Abbie and down my own hand.

They break their kiss.

"Fuck, I am so close," Abbie rasps out. I have stilled the movement of my right wrist and let Abbie take over the pace, fucking herself on my fingers, pushing herself down hard, grinding her hips to achieve maximum contact.

"Me too" Erin moans. I can feel her slipping over my thigh, her juices coating my leg. I know she's close because her movements are starting to become more erratic. Even if she is in control and setting the pace she never can coordinate her own body when she's about to come, I find it sexy as hell.

I can also feel Abbie start to tighten around my fingers and I move the pad of my thumb over her swollen clit, stroking side to side.

"Fuck yeah Benson," Abbie pants.

God this is so incredibly hot, I have Erin about to come all over my leg and Abbie about to come all over my hand. If someone had told me I'd find myself in this exact position I would have laughed and told them they needed to stop smoking crack.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna…." I stutter out as I feel the tightening in my stomach coil for release.

"Oh Christ" Abbie groans as Erin moans loudly, thrusting herself hard onto my thigh. Erin's body shudders out her orgasm on top of me, rippling up my thigh and hitting my centre. I feel Abbie clench down around my fingers as she drops her mouth to my left nipple, her body jerking erratically as her come runs down my wrist.

I push down hard onto Erin's fingers as my own orgasm takes hold of me, my body thrusting back up to meet her pumping fingers as she leans up and takes my lips with her own in a deep kiss, swallowing my moans until my body starts to calm down. I feel her slump on top of me at the same time as Abbie collapses beside me.

Erin gently pulls her fingers out of me and wraps her tongue around them, licking them clean. She leans over me and brings her lips up to meet Abbie's, letting Abbie taste me on her. Abbie breaks the kiss and takes hold of my wrist, pulling my fingers out of her centre as she brings them up to her own mouth, licking them clean, before she leans down and gently pushes her tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply. I've gotta admit, Abbie tastes good, but then I never thought for a second that it would be any other way. Not that I've spent a lot of time imagining what Abbie Carmichael tastes like you understand. What, I haven't, honestly.

I know it has only been a minute or two since our breathing has returned to normal, but it seems longer and all I am really hearing now is the ticking of the old fashioned battery-operated alarm clock that sits on the nightstand next to Erin's (our) bed in her apartment here in D.C. I am still so turned on and I want more, more of Erin, more of Abbie.

As I feel Abbie start to stir next to me and place two soft but brief kisses next to my ear, I'm expecting and fearing her to slide out of bed and retrieve her clothes. Instead she trails her fingertips across my breast and down my abdomen sending a quiver through my torso. She traces small circles over my thigh, still damp with Erin's release. She brings her fingertips just under my nose and I inhale Erin's scent. I watch Erin's hand slide between her own legs and Abbie do the same. They each prop up on the elbow of their free arm alongside of me and lock eyes.

"More Liv," I hear Erin ask or state in a whisper. She brings her hand from her core and runs the tip of her coated index finger over my bottom lip before I greedily suck the digit into my mouth. I open my eyes again and see Abbie's hand sliding from her centre, her fingers covered in her juices, and she briefly circles my once again erect nipple with her index finger.

"Oh fuck," I moan as I watch as Abbie takes three of Erin's fingers into her mouth sucking hungrily as Erin does the same with her drenched digits. I see Abbie whisper in Erin's ear as Erin withdraws her fingers. Erin nods and moans softly moving her mouth to my neck, "We want to make you come, totally let go, and come so hard," Erin says.

Oh Christ!

I feel Abbie's lips on my nipple, then the side of my breast and then lower as she slides down the bed. Erin snakes an arm under my shoulders and urges me up. As I sit up and see Abbie crawling from the edge of the bed between my legs, Erin slides behind me. Abbie starts trailing kisses up the insides of my calves, her arms extended and her palms resting on my hips. I hear Erin wrestling with the pillows while my eyes take in Abbie. Her dark nipples are taut and her dark, trimmed curls are glistening with moisture. She feels my eyes on her and she meets them with a predatory hunger.

"You are so fuckin' sexy Liv," she purrs. "I want to taste you, fuck you with my tongue and have you come in my mouth."

Oh fuck me I want that as well, so badly.

"And I want to watch, stroke you and kiss you," Erin husks, pulling me into her so the back of my head is resting between her breasts. Christ I want that too. The mental images flooding my brain of what's about to happen is making my head swim.

I moan loudly as she adjusts under me slightly and I feel her soaked core press into my lower back. She slides her arms under mine, one hand on my stomach the other palming my breast. Abbie's lips have moved up past my knees and she's kissing and stroking the inside of my thighs with her tongue. Erin reclines further, her movement lifting my hips off the bed and onto her, her head above my shoulder.

"Relax and enjoy the ride baby," Erin growls nipping at my ear lobe.

Fuck me. Where do I put my hands on this ride? This position is kind of like the luge doubles I watched during the last Winter Olympics, except Erin is my sled, and oh fuck I think the comparisons might end there. Well, there's certain to be G-forces and contortions too.

I watch Erin's hand slide lower down my abdomen as Abbie spreads my legs wider and wraps her arms around my thighs. Erin takes my throbbing clit between her thumb and index finger, stroking gently as I feel Abbie inhale my scent.

"Beautiful," Abbie murmurs as she slides her tongue between my folds and then meets Erin's thumb and finger at my pulsating bundle of nerves. A shudder runs the length of my body and I dig and curl the fingers of my right hand into the bed sheet. My left hand falling over Erin's at my breast.

Fuck this feels good. Erin continues to roll my nipple between her thumb and forefinger as her other hand occupies itself with my clit.

Oh fuck I think I've just died and gone to heaven. Abbie Carmichael has just slid her tongue inside me. My body bucks as I feel waves of pleasure sweep up me. Abbie uses her arms around my thighs to anchor me to the bed.

She continues to thrust her tongue into me as Erin's fingers glide over my clit. The sensations are causing my brain to short circuit somewhat, made worse as Erin's tongue starts trailing its way down my neck. I can feel her shift slightly behind me, pushing herself into my back. She's wet as hell and must be desperate for some form on contact.

"Oh fuck" I moan out as Abbie's tongue thrusts particularly hard. My hips start thrusting up to meet her mouth, my grip on the sheets tightening.

"That's it baby" Erin whispers seductively down my ear, "Come for us."

I hear Abbie moan into my centre at Erin's words. I can see her hips moving gently against the bed as she fucks me with her tongue.

"Abbie please," I groan, "Harder."

Erin lets out a long, low growl behind me.

"Do you like it baby? Do you like how Abbie fucks you? Tell me."

"Oh god yes, she feels so fucking good inside me. Your fingers feel so fucking good on me."

"Fuck you're so sexy" she moans, "I want to see you come."

Abbie increases her thrusts inside me and I can feel myself begin to come undone. Erin's strokes across my clit speed up to match the movements of Abbie's tongue. My grip on the sheets tightens as waves of pleasure wash over my body.

"That's it baby," Erin whispers, "Let go, I want to watch you come in Abbie's mouth."

"Oh fuck yes!" I cry out as my orgasm floods over me, my body jerking violently as Abbie milks everything out of me.

She slows the movements of her tongue as I collapse back against Erin, her fingers stilling on my clit.

"Fuck" Erin breathes out. She's still moving slightly underneath me and I know she needs her own release and soon.

Abbie runs her tongue along the length of me one last time and looks up.

"Fuck Liv you taste good," she husks out. She looks towards Erin and I see something silent flash between them. Abbie smiles and moves up the bed until she's straddling me, giving me a perfect view of her incredible breasts.

She leans over my shoulder and kisses Erin. I turn my head slightly to watch them. I see Abbie thrust her tongue into Erin's mouth, Erin accepting it hungrily, kissing her back with enthusiasm.

Abbie's hips are bucking up and down on top of me and she moans loudly into Erin's mouth. Erin brings her right hand up to trail across Abbie's thigh and down through her soaking folds. Abbie breaks the kiss and groans, dropping her head to my shoulder.

"Fuck Erin, please," Abbie chokes out, "I need you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me really hard."

Christ this is incredible. Erin pushes two fingers into Abbie and Abbie begins riding her hand, thrusting rapidly. I eventually get a clue and take one of Abbie's nipples into my mouth. I bite down lightly and Abbie cries out.

"Fuck Liv, harder please."

Well bend me over and fuck me backwards, who the hell would have ever imagined Abbie Carmichael begging me for anything. I comply with her wishes and suck her nipple further into my mouth and bite down until she cries out, her body rocking into me.

"Erin, fuck, more, please," she chokes out.

I feel Erin exhale as she pushes a third finger into Abbie.

"God you're so tight," she moans.

I move my mouth to Abbie's other nipple and clamp down around it making her moan loudly. Her thrusts down onto Erin's fingers are increasing in speed and she looks like she's about to lose control.

"Oh fuck," she groans, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come so fucking hard."

Erin and I both moan at Abbie's words and I feel my centre clench as Erin tries to thrust against my back. It really isn't the best position for her and the poor thing must be desperate by now.

"Oh god yes," Abbie cries out and leans in to kiss Erin as her orgasm hits her. Her body shudders on top of me and she pushes herself down hard onto Erin's fingers. I can see Abbie's come running into Erin's hand.

Abbie's body slows as the last waves of her orgasm leave her and she slumps against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Fuck that was good," she says shakily.

Erin slowly withdraws her fingers and I feel Abbie wince slightly. I grab Erin's wrist and bring her hand up to my mouth, sucking and licking them until all traces of Abbie are gone. I look up to see Abbie watching me and Erin moans behind me.

"I'm so turned on right now," my girlfriend moans out, almost pleadingly.

"Well then I think we need to remedy that," I say.

"I agree," says Abbie, leaning down and kissing me, her tongue sliding into my mouth. She pulls away after a few seconds.

"How about I go grab a few beers from the fridge and then we can continue this party," she says.

"Sounds good to me," Erin replies.

Abbie climbs off me and swaggers out of the bedroom. I turn round to look at my girlfriend.

"You ok baby?" I ask

"Yes" she replies, kissing me hard.

"I just need to stand up for a second and stretch" she continues, "I'm starting to cramp up."

I move to let her up. She stands and stretches her arms over her head, arching her back, her breasts pushing out.

My god she's so beautiful. I stand quickly, moving in front of her, running my hands down her body as she continues to stretch.

"Hey you" she whispers as she leans in and kisses me gently. "I don't want gentle."

I push my tongue into her mouth and tighten my grip on her hips. She moans and pushes her body against mine. I walk her backwards and shove her up against the nearest wall, pushing against her, covering her entire body with my own. She moans into my mouth and I push a thigh between hers. She immediately grinds down hard onto me, crying out. She's soaking, her juices covering my leg as she thrusts onto me.

I hear Abbie enter the bedroom.

"Starting without me?" she asks.

I tear my mouth away from Erin's as she calms her movements on my thigh. Her body continues to twitch and I know she's in a pretty desperate state.

"Come join us," I rasp out, incredibly turned on myself by Erin's display.

Abbie drops the beers onto the night stand and saunters over to us. I step to the side slightly as Abbie runs her hand down my back and leans in to capture my girlfriend's lips. I move behind Erin and start trailing kisses across her shoulders. Abbie backs us both up slightly so that my back is pressed against the wall, Erin's back pressed against my front. Abbie presses herself up against Erin, sandwiching her between us as she continues to kiss her. I bite down lightly on the base of Erin's neck as I slide my hands around to her front, one resting on her hip and the other trailing through her short damp curls until I hit her swollen and throbbing bundle of nerves. Her body jerks as I brush my fingers across her clit and she moans into Abbie's mouth.

From my vantage point over Erin's shoulder I watch Abbie run her fingers up the inside of Erin's thigh and cup her centre. Erin jerks again and pushes herself onto Abbie's hand, tearing her lips away from the kiss.

"Oh god please," she chokes out, the desperation in her voice is clear.

Abbie takes pity on my overtly aroused girlfriend and roughly pushes three fingers into her.

"Oh fuck yes" she gasps out, "Please Abbie, I need you to fuck me hard."

Abbie complies and starts thrusting into Erin with vigour as I continue to make circles on her straining clit. I can feel her breathing quicken as she cries out, hips jerking out to meet Abbie's probing fingers.

"You are so god damn sexy," I whisper in her ear.

"Fuck" she gasps out and I get the feeling this is the only response she's capable of making.

Abbie leans in closer and kisses me hard. I accept her tongue willingly, pulling it into my mouth and stroking it with my own. I can feel the thrusts of Erin's hips speed up, her breathing has become incredibly laboured.

"Oh god, I'm so close," she moans. To be fair she's lasted longer than I expected her to. Doesn't look like she can hang on any longer though as her body starts to tremble and her head drops onto Abbie's shoulder.

I speed up the movemets of my fingers on her clit as Abbie comtinues to thrust into her hard. Its only a matter of seconds before her entire body stiffens, before she cries out and shudders violently against both me and Abbie. I tighten my grip on her hip in an attempt to keep her upright.

"God, so good," she manages as her body continues to convulse.

"Fuck" moans Abbie, "You feel so fucking good when you come." Abbie's right, I know exactly how good Erin feels when she comes.

Erin's body starts to slow as her orgasm recedes. I still my fingers on her clit as Abbie stills inside her.

"Christ that was good," Erin sighs, "But I really think I need to sit down."

"Game kicks off in an hour," Abbie smiles. "Pizza or Thai? And I'll definitely buy."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is definitely femslash M! The main characters of Law & Order and Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* This is the first in a possible series of one shots pulled from the Changing Partners (TY laurel hardy) game in the story "Double Time" Erin Mathison is an original fictional character (Yeah mine). This and upcoming one shots in this Changing Partners series can be read alone, but will probably have a little more meaning if you have read "Stepping Time" and are reading "Double Time"**

**My heartfelt thanks to the magnificent Airy8 for collaborating with me on these! It indeed has been quite pleasurable!**

**So without further disclaimers and ado-**

**Alex/Erin from Alex's point of view (Alternate Timeline)**

"Cabot, you're drinking margaritas by the sea, and the temperature is 84 degrees," she laughs and I smile. "And you wake me with a phone call at 5:30 in the morning to bitch."

"Oh fuck," I gasp, suddenly realizing the time difference between Kenya and D.C. "Sorry Abs. You did tell me to call when I got settled though," I laugh.

"I thought that would be about six hours from now," Abbie says. "But now that I am sipping some coffee, tell me about this 'lil resort you're at."

"It's in Mombasa and it is right along the ocean. The rooms are more like mini-apartments," I say and laugh. "So you are right, why am I bitching?"

"Because you just flew halfway around the world and you may not get in Congo at all," she replies.

"Well if things don't settle down there in the next four days, we're scrubbing it for now and coming back home."

"Oh shit," Abbie groans.

"What?" I question.

"How are you going to keep Kurt from driving you fuckin' nuts while you're stranded in paradise? At least when you're in Congo he has to work," she says.

I laugh and sit up fully in my chair by the pool at the center of the hotel courtyard. "I told him on the flight from Germany that you are my girlfriend."

"You didn't," she howls. "I'll ask Serena if she is okay with that. But we really need to get you hooked up. So what about that little, actually long, kiss with Kate under the mistletoe that you dismissed…"

"Alright it wasn't just holiday cheer, but since she lives in D.C.," I sigh. "Gosh Abs, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I have too much to sort through. And she travels a lot with her job."

"I do think the two of you were really clicking at our party," Abbie replies. "But I know Kate is really hoping to settle down with someone…and she wants to have a couple of kids down the road."

"Kate's a good catch. I'm sure she'll find someone who wants the same," I say. "And you know for me it's nieces and nephews only."

"Hey babe, I've got to get going here in a minute. Actually have a meeting at 7:30, but this hotel you're at it. I mean hell, I don't know anything about Mombasa," she stammers.

"Yeah, it's all good. Actually we checked in with some U.S. troops that are here on R&R from different operations and assignments in Africa. I guess some operations known and some that we don't really know about," I say. "Certainly safer here than I've been in some other places on this continent."

"You have e-mail access in your room?" she asks as my head snaps left at the boisterous laugh I hear. "Oh my God," I think I gasp out loud as my eyes fixate on the source of the laughter as she walks across the courtyard, cell phone pressed to ear, a small black duffle slung over one shoulder and a black attaché gripped in her other hand. My eyes follow as she moves.

"Well that's not reassuring," I hear Abbie say. "Oh my God, what Alex," she continues.

"I…I think Kurt is going to think you flew down here to meet me," I gasp, still looking at the woman as she continues walking on a neat stone path on the opposite side of the pool from me. She makes her way to the poolside bar and slides onto to a stool, placing the attaché on the stool next to her.

I'm still looking at her. From her seat at the bar she is slightly right diagonally in my view. I'm not sure if she feels my eyes on her or if it is the sudden splashes caused by two kids diving in the pool which causes her to look from the bartender across the pool and to me.

"Cabot, how many margaritas have you had? What are you talking about?" I hear Abbie ask.

"There's a woman in uniform who just walked by," I lower my voice and look towards the beach, suddenly embarrassed. "She…she looks a lot like you, from a distance at least."

"See what a nice friend I am," Abbie giggles. "I sent my long lost second cousin to serve you drinks and fluff your pillow."

"No, not hotel uniform. She's military, one of ours," I say.

"Then no relation that I know of," Abbie quips. "But glad there is a hot military woman there to protect you. Lex, I really have to run. Call me or e-mail me later."

"Thanks Abs. Have a good day," I say turning my head back towards the bar only to see that she is no longer there.

I put my phone back in my bag under the chair and fish blindly for the paperback crime novel I was reading on the plane. I don't know why I read these things they only seem to aggravate me with their legal system inaccuracies.

"Ma'am another drink for you," I hear a male voice ask.

"No not yet, thank you," I say not looking up from the pages of my book.

"I'm sorry," he laughs uncomfortably. "I mean I have another drink for you."

"Huh," I mumble looking away from my book and at the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am..ummm, a lady who was just at the bar she bought this for you," he says.

"The woman in the uniform, black hair, and black beret?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes ma'am, Erin," he adds.

"So you know her?" I ask.

"No ma'am," he replies politely, yet seems to be getting flustered with my continued questions. And I notice that the tray he is balancing shoulder high is loaded with five other drinks.

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely, digging through my bag quickly for a tip.

I scan the courtyard once again for her. She's nowhere to be found, but I remind myself of her apparel and the bag she was carrying and the attaché. It dawns on me that of course she went to her room, who's going to lounge next to the pool in combat boots and uniform, with luggage on a nearly 90 degree day. And why do I expect her, want her to do so. Why did she buy me a drink? Did she see me staring at her as she moved all the way across the courtyard, until she finally looked at me from the bar and smiled slightly? Maybe she felt sorry for me sitting all alone?

"Jesus Cabot," I mutter out loud. I drain the last bits of crushed ice and liquid from my first margarita and grab my book from my lap and lean back into the partially reclined chair.

It is ten minutes later and I am only a page further in the novel, not remembering anything I have just read. I lift one of the straps of my white bikini top and notice despite the sun block I applied earlier, the intense sun is starting to burn my pale skin. I stand and wrap the turquoise sarong, which I purchased in one of the resort shops, around my waist. I scan the courtyard once more, debating whether I should just relax in my room for a while until the sun recedes some.

I hear an already familiar burst of laughter and my eyes travel across the pool and up to a third floor balcony. It's Erin again, but now her black hair, free of the pins previously holding it up is flowing around her tan, well-muscled shoulders. She is wearing a white ribbed tank top and I can see clearly the thin black straps of her bikini top leading around her neck. A phone is pressed to her ear again with one hand and with the other hand she is holding a beer. She is animated as she talks, pacing a bit on the patio, but I can see when I glimpse her profile she is smiling.

I can only see her head and most of her torso as her lower half is concealed behind the tight sandstone railings of the balcony. She turns suddenly and places her beer on the ledge that runs over the railings facing the courtyard. I'm obviously watching her, yet I feel surprised and a bit nervous as I see her eyes fix on me and she smiles.

I return the smile and lift the drink she bought me, taking a sip and then mouthing a 'thank you' to her. She smiles and winks and then raises her bottled beer and takes a long drink. She smiles at me once more before turning and walking into her room, sliding the glass door closed behind her.

I tell myself once again I should just get out of the sun and go to my room for a while, but yet my right hand is digging through the bag under my chair for the sun block lotion. I rub the lotion over the tops of my feet and the exposed skin of my upper body. I recline in my chair and try reading my book once again.

#-#

"Hi," I hear her say and I startle slightly as I had managed to lose my thoughts to the words on the pages I had been reading for the last thirty minutes or so. "So have you read any of her other books?" she asks.

"I haven't," I say smiling, "And until the last chapter not sure if I would have considered reading any others."

"I've read four of her books," she says as I try to divert my gaze from her tanned, toned long legs and black shorts swimsuit bottom as she stands next to the closest chair to mine. "Each a bit of a slow burn for the first thirteen or fourteen chapters, then they just ignite and take you on an unexpected but welcome ride."

I swallow hard. "I'm on chapter 15," I smile, removing my sunglasses and looking up at her face. "I'm Alex, by the way," I say sitting fully up right. "And thank you for the drink Erin."

She looks at the chair behind her and I gesture encouraging her to sit. She drops her towel on the chair and slides a small purple bag underneath it. She steps forward towards me and extends her hand. "Nice to," she starts as I shake her hand. "Well, I'm pretty certain I would have remembered…but have we met before?"

"No, we haven't, because I am confident I would have not forgotten," I hear myself say and feel a slight blush rising to my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I try to recover as she sits facing me on the chair next to me, her feet on the cement of the pool deck. "You bear a striking resemblance to the friend I was talking to on the phone earlier.

I hear her boisterous laugh again and am not sure if I have offended her or she thinks that I have just thrown one of the lamest pick-up lines at her. She pulls in her laughter and looks directly into my eyes.

"Is her name Sue Hollister?" she asks.

"No, no, no," I say. "My friend's name is Abbie."

"That's good,' she smiles. "Although I am wondering if there were some things my mother neglected to tell me about her life before she married my dad. In reality though, I only have a brother."

"So do you know or have you even ever seen this Sue Hollister?" I ask.

"Alex," she smiles, "Would you care to hear my brief knowledge of my purported twin over a drink in the shade. There's a few tables on the other side of the cabana bar."

"I would like that," I say. "The sun is pretty intense this time of the day," I add as I grab my tan tank top from my bag and slide it on over my bikini top and gather my things.

#-#

"No, I'm serious," she laughs easily. "It was just last spring back in Texas, I was in uniform… name tag pretty clearly reads Mathison…and this woman insists that I am really Sue Hollister. And she's perplexed that I don't remember her from grade school and starts naming off other kids and teachers. It's like she thinks I have long term amnesia and if she just keeps naming people, places, and things," she says and takes a sip from her beer.

"So how did you finally convince her that you aren't Sue Hollister?"

"I never did. I even pulled out my military ID showing my name is Erin Mathison, but she concludes that Erin Mathison is my government assigned alias. By this time I just want to get away and finish my grocery shopping, so I just winked at her and smiled like I was confirming her theory and went on my way."

"Oh my God," I gasp slightly and laugh. "That's why you sent the drink over to let me know that you aren't Sue that you are Erin?"

"No I bought you a drink because you smiled at me and that made me smile," she says as a matter of fact. "So Alex, I'm here for a couple days of rest and relaxation from a temporary duty assignment in a nearby country which neither I or Sue Hollister can disclose, but what brings you to Mombasa, Kenya?"

#-#

I'm halfway through my second beer after the two margaritas I drank earlier. I've told Erin why I am in Kenya, that I was an SVU ADA in New York and I'm thinking of going back to it again…someday. She has told me why she joined the Army, some hysterical stories from her own or friends' military experiences. She is a military police officer, with additional training in public affairs.

I realize that now I am suddenly hoping that the hold on going to Congo continues for the next few days. Certainly, I want hostilities, as they call them, to lessen, so many have suffered enough already, but I dread the thought of possibly being on a plane as early as tomorrow morning and denied spending more time with the woman sat across this small table from me.

"Okay Alex," she says. "Do you have a picture of Abbie on your phone?"

"A few actually and recent," I smile picking my iPhone off the table and opening my photos. Our conversation has been flowing easily from the moment we met and I do believe she has been subtly flirting with me several times, testing the waters. But maybe I am just imagining it, hoping she is. She is here alone for the next four days. Maybe she is straight as an arrow and… "I was at a party she and her girlfriend Serena hosted last month. They live just outside of D.C.," I say glancing up from my phone to see her smiling once again.

I slide my chair around the circular table closer to Erin's to show her the photos.

"Ok," she laughs as I finally finish going through 20 plus pictures from the party. "I'll never remember the names of all the couples, except Abbie and Serena, but if my memory serves me it was only Kate, Olivia and…you who you didn't mention girlfriends for."

"That's correct," I grin. "I don't currently have a girlfriend."

"Me either," she says simply, draining the last of her beer and nodding to the waiter for two more.

"So Alex," I hear Kurt's voice and cringe. He's approaching our table. "Fuck me," I mumble softly, but Erin obviously hears and laughs. I'm grateful I spoke briefly of him earlier to her, just giving the basics on the three others travelling with me, but including that Kurt is unwelcomingly smitten with me. The waiter delivers our beers just as Kurt arrives at our table. I feel myself grimace again knowing the timing of the fresh drinks prevents a quick escape.

"So I see you got some sun Alex," he comments.

"And once again you prove to be the master of the obvious Kurt," I say sarcastically, and am a bit surprised at my harshness. Kurt tries to be a nice guy, and he is brilliant in his areas of expertise, but he is socially awkward at best and now he is intruding on my time with Erin and I am losing the little patience and empathy I might have felt for him previously. I see Erin's hand covering her mouth as she tries to muffle her laughter.

"Hello Kurt," she says standing and extending her hand to Kurt. "I'm Sue, Sue Hollister," she adds and I nearly spit the beer I just sipped. Erin sits back in her chair and neither of us gesture for Kurt to join us despite a third chair at the table. "Never thought I'd see an ole friend from grade school here," she smiles.

"Wow!" Kurt exclaims. "That is pretty amazing. I have to admit I was wondering why you two were sitting so close together. And actually Sue…you look a bit like Alex's girlfriend Abbie," he continues and I panic thinking Erin might think I have been lying to her, so I slide my hand under the table and onto her thigh, pinching her gently.

"There is a little resemblance," I say, "But actually Sue reminds me a lot more of another beautiful friend I have, Erin."

I feel Erin's hand fall over mine, still resting on her lower thigh. She starts tracing over my hand and fingers with the pads of two of her fingers as her thumb caresses mine. I sigh, feeling a wave of electricity shoot through my arm and I squeeze her leg.

"Well would you ladies mind if I join you for a drink?" I hear Kurt ask.

"Oh actually Kurt," Erin shakes her head and lifts her free hand and looks at her watch. "Alex and I were just going to take our beers up to our rooms and change for dinner. We have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe we'll catch you back around the pool tomorrow."

I turn my hand and lace my fingers with Erin's. "Sorry Kurt," I say, "But I really should get to my room now so I can meet Sue in the lobby still at 5:15."

"Ok," Kurt stammers. "Maybe tomorrow then. You girls have fun catching up."

"Nice meeting you Kurt," Erin says quickly and then turns her head towards me and leans closer. "I do know a nice place, a short walk right down the beach," she whispers as Kurt turns and walks away.

"Is 5:15 good?" I smile turning towards here and finding our lips mere inches apart.

"Really good," she husks, squeezing my hand and sliding her chair back to get up. "I'll get the tab and meet you back here in 30 then."

# #

"Erin," I nearly shout in her ear as the band begins another song. It's Reggae this time and they're good, but my thoughts, my wants, are limited to the woman I'm dancing with, or whatever we're pretending it is to be at this point. I'm thinking it might be outright foreplay and I am on edge with lust and need for her. I have my hands under her sleeveless V-neck black blouse at the small of her back.

I feel her breath against my ear as her body presses tighter against mine again. We've drawn several looks already that we have been aware of and probably countless others we haven't noticed or much cared.

"We need to get off the dance floor," she says.

"I know. Let's go back…now." I emphasize the now, glad that we already settled our check before moving out to the patio deck to dance. Dinner was good, actually so much better than I expected from the décor of this beachside bar/restaurant. But I was done with the very minimal second-guessing of where I wanted this night to end the second Erin's hands found my hips and she pressed into me from behind as we made our way through a crowd in the bar area out to the patio.

She grabs my hand and we walk down the ramp from the patio onto the beach. The sun is beginning to set and the sand and the water are gorgeous.

"How long did it take it take us to walk here?" I ask trying to remember as I was way too distracted by Erin's ass in the low rise jeans and the cleavage revealed by her low buttoned V-neck on the way to dinner.

"10 minutes," she grins. "Why, do you want to take in the sunset?"

"No, it will set again tomorrow," I quip and she laughs.

"I guess it's only about five minutes if we jog," she smirks.

"And if I wasn't wearing this dress…"

"Fuck me Cabot. You are unbelievably sexy in that strapless, hip hugging dress…"

"I'm glad it seems to have served its purpose then," I lean into her body as we continue walking. "And I'm assuming someone might have told you before how sexy your ass looks in those jeans, and the way they hug your hips."

"Hmmm," she purrs. "So you're an ass woman and these jeans just might have served their purpose too," she adds as she slides my hand in her back pocket and wraps her arm around my waist.

"I'm not just an ass woman. And even if it was only so you could hear better at dinner," I smile, "I sincerely appreciate you leaning forward over the table so I could see more of what is underneath that black lace bra you are wearing."

"And when your eyes were taking it off me across the table I was imagining your lips sucking and biting my nipple and then your tongue swirling around it," she husks and I curl my fingers inside her pocket slightly, squeezing her ass.

"And I was imagining doing that to you while my hand is sliding up your thigh," I continue oblivious to anything but the gorgeous woman next to me and the extreme, almost desperate level of arousal she is causing in me.

She slides her arm from around my waist and fishes the key card from another pocket to open the gate that leads from the beach to our hotel. I slide my hand from her pocket and put an extra sway in my step as I walk through and she closes it behind her. I reach back for her hand and she quickly steps alongside me.

"My room?" I suggest more than ask. I really don't care whether it is my room or hers.

"Please," she says, "I don't think I could go another five minutes without…"

"I know. I am so fuckin' hot for you Erin," I gasp.

She stops suddenly and spins round, taking me by surprise and pulling me into the shadows, crashing her lips to mine. I kiss her back enthusiastically, my hands tangling in the back of her shirt, my body pressing desperately against her. I'm so incredibly aroused and I can feel my panties go from damp to soaking.

Erin breaks the kiss, pulling back slightly and breathing heavily. She tugs on my hand and starts walking at a brisk pace.

"If we don't go now I'm gonna end up fucking you right here" she growls out and I groan. I don't think I'd mind that at all.

# #

The minute my room door is closed I back Erin up against it and press my body to hers. She moans slightly and drops her head.

"Fuck you feel good" she whispers into my neck, her breath playing across my skin.

I'm very well aware of how good this feels, the evidence is currently pooling between my legs as Erin's fingers work their way slowly across my hips, her lips seeking out and finding my neck. I turn my head to the side, allowing her better access and whimper slightly as she bites down, gently at first and then a little harder when she hears my response.

"God I need this" I croak out.

"Me too" she growls, tightening her grip on my hips as she spins me around and presses my back against the door. She attempts to push a thigh in between mine but is hindered by my dress. She runs her hands up the outside of my thighs, grabbing the hem of my dress at mid-thigh and hiking it up around my waist. My black lace thong leaves little to the imagination and I hear her suck in a breath as she rakes her eyes over me.

Following through with her original intention she pushes a denim clad thigh between mine and I immediately grind down onto it, pushing my own up into her as she moans. She leans forward and captures my lips with hers. The kiss is full of need, both of us pouring into it how much we want this.

I grind down onto her thigh, my underwear acting as no sort of barrier for my wetness and I'm pretty sure her jeans will need dry cleaning after this.

She grabs my ass and pulls me down harder onto her, thrusting herself into me and I can feel her heat on my thigh. The need for air becomes too much and she trails her mouth across my jaw line and to the point just underneath my ear that makes me moan loudly.

"Fuck Erin, I want you," I rasp.

She nips at my neck as I go to work on her belt, fumbling with it but finally managing to pull it through the loops on her pants and dropping it to the floor as she drags me towards the bed. My mouth migrates to her earlobe, licking around the shell.

"You make walking very difficult when you do things like that counsellor," she husks out, kissing me deeply.

She pushes me roughly back onto the bed and is instantly on top of me. I try to stop my brain from short circuiting as she kisses me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I manage to get her jeans undone pushing them half way down her smooth, muscular thighs. I abandon them when I can't reach any further and start work on the buttons on her shirt.

She runs her hand along the underside of my right thigh and pulls it up, positioning my leg around her hip and pushing into me.

"Fuck" I hiss out, arching my hips off the bed, desperately trying to seek some contact for my straining clit.

"Erin please," I moan out, my fingers working their way down to the last button on her shirt and watching it fall open, revealing toned abs and lace clad perfect breasts.

I become momentarily distracted from my own throbbing core as I run my hands up her stomach feeling her muscles twitch beneath my finger tips.

She hisses out between her teeth, pushing herself into me harder. I lean up and take a lace clad nipple between my lips and bite down gently, eliciting another hiss from my new lover. Reaching a hand under her shirt and around her back I flick her bra open. I pull her shirt down her shoulders along with her bra straps. She sits up, leaning back on her knees and pulls her shirt and bra fully off, throwing them behind her. Before she can lean back down I sit up and take her now naked nipple back into my mouth and start sucking hungrily.

"Fuck me that's good," she groans out, her back arching out, pushing into me.

I let her nipple go with a pop and look up into her eyes. The lust I see reflected back at me turns me on beyond belief.

"Lose the pants colonel," I say, indicating her jeans which are still resting half way down her thighs.

She climbs off me, pushing her pants off and kicking them away.

"And the underwear," I add for good measure.

She slides her panties down her incredible legs until they join her jeans on the floor. I stare in wonder at her amazing body, her muscles rippling beneath toned and tanned skin.

"Like what you see Alex?" she husks out, her voice low and gravelly.

"Oh fuck yes," I reply.

"As much as I like it, I think you need to lose the dress," she says. She straddles my hips again, her thighs resting either side of mine and begins to slide my bra top dress up my body. I sit up so that she can pull it over my head, pulling her flush against me as she does so, her soaking wet center pressing against my stomach.

I grab her ass and start pulling her gently against me as she rolls her hips, her juices coating my stomach.

"Oh, god Alex," she stutters out as I feel her hips pick up speed. As much as I'd like to watch her come all over my stomach, I have an insatiable desire to be inside her. Much to her disappointment I ease her back slightly, breaking the contact between her clit and my stomach.

"Alex," she moans out, "Please."

"Sshh," I whisper in her ear as she drops her head to my shoulder. I move one of my hands from her ass and around to her front, running my fingers through her soaking folds and pushing one inside her.

"Christ," she cries out, pushing herself down against me.

"More, god please, more," she whimpers.

God she's sexy. I half think about taking pity on her, but I know that if I do what she wants now she'll come within minutes and that would be far too fast for my liking. I want this to last, I want to work her up until she can't take it anymore and she's begging me to fuck her. And then I want her to do the same to me.

"Patience beautiful," I whisper as I continue to stroke one finger in and out of her slowly, teasing her.

She groans and pushes herself against me and I feel her spasm around my finger as my palm unintentionally hits her clit.

"Please," she almost sobs out, her hips jerking. I didn't realize just how close, how desperate she was.

"Tell me what you want," I say.

She doesn't hesitate, not even for a second.

"I want at least two more of your fingers inside me until I'm full and you can feel how tight I am. I your thumb pressed firmly against my clit, circling it so that you can feel it throbbing."

"Oh fuck me," I breathe out as I feel my entire body jerk against Erin at her words. I'm so turned on and I feel my own arousal spike, feel my sex clench as I push two more fingers into her. True to her word she's incredibly tight and I can't stop the growl that escapes my lips.

"Oh god yes," Erin cries out as she starts to ride my hand. Wow, the sight of her on top of me, fucking herself on my fingers, head flung back and back arched into me, is so fucking hot.

I lean my head down slightly and take one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Christ," she hisses out, her hips jerking erratically. I continue to suck as she pushes her breasts into me. I move my mouth from her nipple and start kissing my way along the underside of her breast, nipping at it gently.

She's still riding my hand with abandon and I can feel her muscles start to spasm as she gets tighter. I fulfil the second part of her wish and move my thumb over her clit, rubbing in slow circles. She cries out instantly, her head dropping to my shoulder as her hips pump. Her movements are becoming more erratic and her breathing has grown shallow.

"Oh god Alex, that feels so fucking good, please don't stop."

"Not a chance," I husk out as my own body starts to rock a rhythm in time with hers. It provides me with no contact what so ever, but I have to do something or I'm going to go out of my mind with arousal.

"Fuck, Alex, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard," Erin cries out as her muscles clamp down around my fingers and shudders wrack her body. She clings to my shoulders as her orgasm crashes over her, convulsions continuing even after her hips start to slow.

"That's it baby," I moan. "You are so damn hot."

She continues to cling to me as her body slows down, coming to a stop on top of me, the occasional tremor all that's left. I go to move my fingers out of her but she grabs my wrist to stop me. She pushes on my shoulders slightly, easing me back onto the bed so that I'm lying down. She follows, not that she has much choice with my fingers still pushed all the way inside her. She spasms slightly as she buries her head in my neck, kissing me lightly. I'm horny as all hell but quite happy to stay in this position for as long as she wants, her cooling body pressed against me.

"God that was good," she mumbles. I chuckle slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I whisper back.

"Oh, I really, really did," she whispers, her lips attaching themselves to my neck and sucking slightly. Her muscles tremor slightly around my fingers as if to emphasize her point. I flex them slightly and she moans, grinding her hips down into me and I feel a pulse of electricity shoot through my body and settle in my clit.

I moan out, starting a gently rhythm in and out of her again. She growls into my neck as she grabs my wrist to stop me.

"As much as I would love to let you carry on, I'm desperate to taste you," she whispers down my ear.

"Oh fuck yes," I involuntarily moan out, images of her mouth around me and her tongue inside me flooding my brain. I feel my body arch up into her as she gently pulls my fingers from inside her. I'm desperate for her to touch me and she doesn't waste time. Shifting down slightly so that she's resting on my lower thighs she runs a finger through my folds and moans.

"Fuck you're so wet," she growls as she leans down to kiss me. I tug at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. I slide my tongue inside, the kiss turning feverish and needy. I push my hips up into her trying to gain more contact with her fingers. I'm desperate to feel them inside me, to feel them fill me until I come all over her.

"Erin," I manage to gasp out, hoping she takes the hint. She does and pushes two fingers roughly into me. I'm so wet and so aroused that I take her easily, thrusting my hips up to meet her hand, silently begging her to continue.

"Oh god," she moans as her head drops to my chest, "You feel fucking amazing".

My response is cut off as she takes one of my nipples in her mouth and bites down, cutting off any coherent thoughts I may have had. She sucks on it hard as my entire body arches up off the bed to meet her. Her fingers are still moving a steady rhythm inside me but it's not enough. She senses this and lifts her head to look at me.

"What do you need baby?" she husks out

"I need your mouth on me," I plead, my hips thrusting faster of their own accord.

"As you wish," she replies seductively. She pulls her fingers out of me gently and I hiss in disappointment. Shifting down the bed she trails light kisses all the way down me until she reaches the apex of my thighs. Easing them apart a bit more she settles between them, placing light kisses on the insides.

"Erin please," I cry out, "no teasing, I can't take it."

"Are you desperate baby?" she husks out.

"Fuck, yes," I reply, "I need you, now."

Luckily Erin doesn't seem to object to this and runs her tongue through my folds, inhaling deeply.

"Christ you taste good," I hear her mutter. Before I can respond she slips her tongue inside me and I cry out, pushing down onto her.

"Oh fuck yes," I moan as she begins to thrust into me, my body spasming at the contact.

Before I can settle into a rhythm on Erin's tongue that is gonna get me where I want to be, she pulls it out of me.

"Fuck, Erin," I whimper, aware of the pleading quality to my voice.

She doesn't reply, instead thrusting two fingers into me and clamping her lips around my clit as she starts to move inside me.

"Holy shit," I manage to choke out, my body over taken by the dual sensations of Erin's fingers in me and mouth on me. Her tongue is making long, slow strokes over my clit and I can feel it throbbing, the blood pounding through my body and settling in that tiny bundle of nerves.

Her fingers are picking up speed and gripping the bed sheets isn't enough for me. I throw my hands behind my head and take hold of the headboard, clamping down onto it with my fingers and using it as leverage to push myself down harder onto Erin's fingers and mouth. I feel her moan into me as I do this, the vibrations rippling across my clit and making my body jump.

"Fuck you're so sexy," she says, momentarily disentangling her mouth from me. My displeased moan alerts her to my increasing need and she goes back to work, taking my clit in her mouth and sucking on it, pulling it into her warm, inviting mouth.

"Fuck, Erin, I'm so close," I gasp, amazed at how this virtual stranger seems to be able to play my body perfectly.

"I want you to come for me Alex," she growls out, her voice incredibly low.

I feel my muscles tremble violently around her fingers and a fresh pool of wetness escapes me at her words. My clit is pulsing in her mouth, her teeth scraping lightly over it as her fingers continue to pound inside me. My body is grinding down hard onto her, desperate for release.

As she curls her fingers up into me, at the same time sucking hard on my clit, my orgasm slams into me and my body jerks wildly. I continue to grip the head of the bed as Erin uses her spare arm to anchor me down, her other hand thrusting hard and deep inside me, her mouth latched onto my clit as the waves of orgasm continue to crash over me.

After what feels like endless minutes I feel the tremors start to recede as she slows her movements on and in my body, drawing the final waves of pleasure from me. I slump down, completely exhausted as she kisses the inside of my right thigh gently. I let go of the headboard and move my arms down, groaning at my protesting muscles. I hear Erin chuckle as she withdrawers her fingers from me slowly and moves up my body, kissing me gently and settling beside me. I rub my shoulders and flex my arms slightly until they start to loosen up a bit, then turn my head to look at her. She's propped on her elbow, smiling lightly at me.

"That was fucking amazing," I tell her, grinning. She grins back at me.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, I most definitely did," I say, turning on my side to look at her. "You ok?" I ask. She's frowning slightly and shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah," she replies, somewhat hesitantly, leaning in to kiss me, "Its just that, well, the sight of you coming has got me a little worked up." She grins sheepishly at me.

"Really?" I ask, flipping her so that I'm hovering over her, one thigh pressed between hers.

"And is there anything I can do to help you with that particular problem colonel?" I husk out, pushing my thigh up into her, feeling her grind herself down onto it as she moans wantonly.

"You can carry on doing that," she replies, grabbing my hips and pulling me hard against her, rolling her hips against my thigh, her arousal coating me. I have to force myself to pull back, because staying in that position, watching her ride my thigh, getting herself off on my leg as I most likely come just as hard as she does, would be amazing, but there's something else I want right now.

I pull away from her, causing her to whimper and look at me.

"And I was having so much fun," she pouts.

I laugh and start to lick my way down her body, running my tongue down the valley between her breasts and down past her navel until I reach the dark patch of curls between her legs. I can smell her arousal and it makes my head swim.

I gently run my tongue from her opening right the way up to her clit, savouring her taste and scent, fuck it's amazing.

"Fuck," she moans out, trying to push herself down onto my mouth. I pull away from her and crawl back up the bed.

"Alex, what the fuck?" she looks at me, confusion evident on her face. I smile at her and continue up past her head, grabbing a pillow from behind her and descending to back where I came from. Instead of settling between her legs again, I slide off the end of the bed. I lean up and wrap my arms around her thighs, pulling her so that her ass is right on the edge of the bed and both legs are slung over my shoulders. I slide a hand under her ass and ease her up, sliding the pillow underneath her.

"Christ Cabot, you're gonna kill me," she moans out, and I'm presuming my intentions have become clear.

I settle on my knees and push my face into her, inhaling deeply.

"Oh god," she cries out, pushing down onto me. I can feel her legs go tense, still dangling over my shoulder at the knees. Her thighs quiver around my head as I slowly slide my tongue into her. She hisses and her hands bunch the bed sheets.

She tastes incredible. I can feel her juices running into my mouth as I thrust my tongue into her again, harder this time.

"Oh god yes," she growls out. I run one hand up her thigh and across her stomach and I feel her lace her fingers with mine.

Her muscles are getting tighter around my tongue as I continue the hard and fast pace I've set inside her, my chin soaked with her arousal. I slow up and pull out of her.

"Alex," she cries out in a half sob, "Please, I'm so fucking close, make me come, I want to come in your mouth."

My own muscles clench down at her words and I feel wetness seep out of me. I thrust my tongue back into her, finding her clit with my free hand and circling it with my thumb. Her hips buck up and she cries out at the contact, her free hand fisting the sheets.

"Oh fuck yes, don't stop," she pleads. I can feel her tighten up around my tongue, her thighs shaking uncontrollably on each side of my head. Her grip on my hand is getting tighter as her moans increase in frequency and volume.

"Fuck Alex I'm gonna come," she cries out as her body is racked with violent shudders and I feel her come flood into my mouth and over my tongue as I move inside her, drawing out everything she has, my thumb flicking across her clit trying to prolong her release.

As her body begins to slow her hand untangles itself from mine and covers my other, stilling my movements on her clit. Her body gives one last violent shudder and she slumps back on the bed breathing heavily.

She lets go of the bed sheets and flings an arm across her eyes.

"Oh my fucking god," she chokes out, "I think you killed me."

"Well then my work here is done," I laugh. I withdraw my fingers from her slowly, making her wince slightly. I climb back onto the bed as she pulls the pillow out from under her ass. She goes to tuck it back behind her head and then seems to think better of it, screwing her face up slightly as she looks at it and then throwing it on the floor.

"I hope to god they wash that before the next occupants of this room wanna use it" she laughs.

I chuckle as I move next to her, curling into her side and flinging a leg across her stomach. She wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer, tucking my head under her chin.

"Has anyone ever told you Cabot, that you're damn fucking good at that?" she asks me.

"Actually no," I reply, "They haven't."

# #

It's a few hours later and I'm stood staring out of the full length window in my room, wrapped in one of the hotel robes. I have a clear view of the entire pool and bar area, all of which are deserted due to the still early hour. I can see the moonlight reflecting off the water. The sun will be coming up soon. Erin is still sleeping soundly in the bed behind me, or I think she is until I feel her press up behind me, deftly untying my robe and slipping her hands across my stomach.

"What are you doing awake?" she asks sleepily.

"I got a phone call" I reply, "I fly out to Congo at lunchtime today."

She breathes out heavily and I feel her warm breath play across my neck making me shiver.

"Well, I guess it had to happen sooner or later, just a shame it couldn't have been in four days time when you were completely exhausted, unable to walk and incapable of having sex again for at least a month because I'd ravaged you that good." I feel her grin behind me and burst out laughing.

"Pretty sure of yourself there aren't you colonel" I reply.

"You were pretty sure of me too a few hours ago when you were screaming my name as you came all over me," she husks out, rubbing small circles on my stomach with her thumb. I'm suddenly grateful for the fact that everywhere is deserted considering I'm stood in front of the window with my robe hanging wide open.

"Yeah ok, you may have a point," I concede.

The truth is, we both knew what this was the moment we met, and I'm glad we met, I will never regret a second of it, even if I do become slightly nostalgic about it every once in a while.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me softly.

"I'm thinking that I'm very glad we met," I reply, turning around in her arms and running my hands through her hair.

"Me too," she says, kissing me. I have a little time before I start to get ready and I want to feel her hands on me one last time. I deepen the kiss, she grants me entrance to her mouth and I slide my tongue in, battling with hers for dominance. The kiss is hot and wet and full of need and I know that she wants exactly the same thing I do.

She growls and backs me up against the window, flipping me round so that I'm looking out over the pool and she pushes herself up behind me. I brace myself with my hands flat on the window, my head dipped slightly so that my forehead is pressing against the cool glass.

"Look at me," she commands and I go to turn my head.

"No" she corrects, stopping me, "Look at us."

I'm confused for a second until I turn my head back towards the window and realise that the small bedside lamp that has been on all night is reflecting us perfectly in the window from this position. I can see her looking over my shoulder, the lust dancing across her face, her hands as they slide back round to play across my stomach, slowly inching down. I watch with fascination as her right hand tangles in my short hair, working its way further down until it disappears between my legs which spread quickly for her.

I gasp as I feel her run gently through my folds and its only now that I realize how incredibly wet I am. She brushes my hair to the side with her other hand and starts trailing kisses along my neck and shoulder, nipping gently at my skin. Her fingers continue to run leisurely along the length of me and I feel my hips start to rock slowly out to meet her probing hand.

I gasp as I feel her dip a finger into me, just far enough to make me jerk slightly, before she withdraws it again.

"Erin," I breathe out, "I need to feel you. I need you inside me."

She doesn't wait any longer, pushing two fingers into me gently as she bites down hard on my neck. I watch in the window as she starts to thrust into me, long, deep and slow, my hips moving out to meet each of her thrusts, my chest heaving as my breathing becomes laboured.

"Does it turn you on baby, watching this?" she whispers into my ear.

"Oh god yes," I manage to reply. And it really does. Watching her fuck me, the look on her face, my hands splayed up against the window, has my body in overdrive.

The thrusting of my hips is becoming more erratic and her fingers pump in and out of me. Her other hand slips around my hip until she's pinching my clit in between her forefinger and thumb and my body is bucking wildly.

"Oh god yes, fuck Erin that feels good," I cry out.

She continues to roll my clit between her fingers as she thrusts in and out of me. My legs are starting to shake and I feel my muscles clamp down around her fingers.

"That's it baby," she murmurs into my ear, "Let me feel you come, come for me."

"Oh Christ," I moan out as my orgasm floods over me and I thrust my hips wildly up to meet her hand, my head dropping down to rest on the window, my eyes glued to our reflection. My body continues to shudder out its release as I slump forwards, her fingers beginning to slow. She literally milks me for everything I have before slowly pulling her fingers out of me. She tilts my head up with her other hand so that I'm looking into her eyes as I watch her take her fingers in her mouth and suck them clean.

"Fuck," I breathe out.

"Yeah," she agrees, leaning into me and kissing the back of my neck. "And I really hope no one was taking an early morning stroll."

I laugh and turn round to face her.

"I need to start getting ready," I say regretfully, "And first on my list of things to do is take a shower, fancy joining me?"

A smile spreads across her face and she raises an eyebrow.

"Do ya really need to ask counsellor," she smiles. I smile back at her and stroll past her, pushing the robe off my shoulders and heading for the bathroom, swaying my hips just that little bit extra. I hear Erin blow an unsteady breath out behind me.

"God you're fantastic," she mutters as she hurries to catch up with me.

I turn the water to an acceptable temperature and climb into the shower cubicle. Erin follows me and closes the door, immediately wrapping her body around mine and guiding us back under the spray. She kisses my neck and reaches for the shower gel.

"Its possibly not a good idea that you get on the plane smelling like you were up all night having wild sex," she smiles, "Kurt would have a field day."

I chuckle lightly as she proceeds to lather up my entire body. Her hands feel like they're everywhere at once, running over my sensitised skin. She's getting me incredibly worked up again but I suspect that was her intention from the minute I invited her to join me in the shower.

I can't stop the moan that escapes me as she unhooks the shower head and rinses me off, stopping at the top of my thighs, the spray of the water slamming against my clit.

"Fuck," I breathe out, jerking.

"Too sensitive?" Erin questions.

"Yeah," I gasp out as she fixes the showerhead back to the wall. "I think I need something a little less intense, and possibly a little more mutual," I add.

She raises an eyebrow at this and I switch our positions, pushing Erin back up against the wall of the shower cubicle and pressing against her, sliding a thigh in between hers and positioning myself so that her right one is pressed hard into my centre.

"Oh" she gaps out, suddenly understanding my meaning. "I like mutual."

I grin as I lean in to kiss her.

"So do I," I husk out as I push into her with my thigh, bringing myself down on hers at the same time. She wastes no time in matching my rhythm, rocking against me until I can feel her arousal running down my leg. From the way I'm slipping easily over her thigh I'm pretty sure mine is doing a good job of coating her.

"Oh god Alex," she moans out, pulling back off my thigh but leaving hers between mine. I look up at her confused.

"I wont last," she chokes out, "Do you know how much it turned me on to watch myself fuck you up against that window? I was almost there even before we got in the shower."

I nod my understanding as I begin to lick my way up her neck, stopping to bite down gently on her pulse point, all the time thrusting myself hard onto her leg. My arousal is building exponentially, I'm so fucking turned on and I can feel my juices flowing out of me. She's moaning down my ear, hands on my ass pulling me hard against her, sliding me up and down her leg, getting me off.

"Erin, so close" I gasp out. She pulls my thigh back between hers and groans as she pushes down onto me. She's so fucking wet and it increases my own arousal tenfold. I'm right on the edge of coming and holding off until she's ready is becoming increasingly difficult.

"Oh fuck Alex," she moans, "I'm gonna come."

Oh thank god. I let go and slam myself down onto her thigh and she grinds against mine with just as much force. I feel her orgasm take hold of her, ripping through her body as she clings to my shoulders, her nails digging into me. Mine hits a split second after as I jerk against her, my body shuddering out my release in erratic spasms as my come runs down her leg.

"God Erin, so fucking good," I moan out as the waves start to recede.

We slump against each other at the same time, both of us still shaking slightly.

"Fuck me," I breathe out. Erin lets out a small laugh.

"Yep," she confirms, "I definitely like mutual."

#-#

We're sitting in the hotel restaurant finishing breakfast when I hear and then see Kurt at the entrance.

"Maybe our flight is delayed," I smile hopefully at Erin.

"I have to admit I've been hoping for three days of intermittent thunderstorms since you told me about the phone call," she smiles, placing her hand over mine on the table. "But certainly not looking that way. It is beautiful out again."

"Only intermittent?" I smirk.

"Enough to prevent you from flying, but a few breaks for nourishment, a walk to the bar or pool to stretch the legs out while housekeeping changes the sheets and pillowcases," she smiles and I nod in agreement and laugh.

"So you two all caught up?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know that we're all caught up," I grin.

"But I think you could say we have made the best of the time we have had," Erin adds quickly.

"Well you are going to have a little more time. We're not flying until three now, so meet in the lobby at 12:30," Kurt says and I drop one of my sandals and slide my foot under Erin's pant leg.

"12:30 will work," I grin.

"Did you already check out?" Kurt asks.

"I did…"

"But we can do some more catching up in my room," Erin smiles and then looks for our waiter for the check.

"Oh," I ask Kurt as we get up from the table. "Is it a mechanical delay?"

"It was in Nairobi, but it is fixed now," he says.

"Well if it breaks again call me, otherwise I'll see you at 12:30," I say, lacing my fingers with Erin's and leading her out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is definitely femslash M! The main characters of Law & Order and Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* This is the first in a possible series of one shots pulled from the Changing Partners (TY laurel hardy) game in the story "Double Time" Erin Mathison is an original fictional character (Yeah mine). This and upcoming one shots in this Changing Partners series can be read alone, but will probably have a little more meaning if you have read "Stepping Time" and are reading "Double Time"**

**My heartfelt thanks to the magnificent Airy8 for collaborating with me on these! It indeed has been quite pleasurable!**

**This oneshot of Abbie/Alex and Olivia was not an answer in the "Changing Partners" game, but we received some requests for it and this is what we came up with. We hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews and messages on the first two. And we are definitely taking requests for the next one shot in the series.**

**So without further disclaimers and ado-**

**Abbie/Alex/Olivia from Abbie's point of view **

"Alex Cabot drinking a longneck domestic on a bar stool wearing faded jeans and a very flattering blouson tank," I smile sliding on the stool next to her. "New York always has a surprise or two for me."

"You act like I'm your grade school teacher that you are seeing in the grocery store for the first time Abbie," she laughs. "It's not like we haven't ever had a few drinks together."

I order a beer and another for Alex as the bartender approaches.

"Very true Cabot, but I am certain this is the first time I am having drinks with you outside of some formal work function," I counter.

"What about Mulroney's?" she smiles.

"You left after two glasses of wine and you were in court attire and half the One-Six was there. Don't call that drinking socially with you either. And it's a cop bar, a work bar, not entirely social," I say.

"So you prefer I don't even ask you how work is going for you in D.C."

"Okay," I smile taking a swig of my beer. "How about we agree no more work talk after you finish that beer and I finish this one?"

"My half-full beer or the one you just ordered for me?" she asks.

"I was thinking the half-full one," I smirk. "Figure you'll still be nursing that one after I finish this one."

"Really," she exclaims, turning on the stool so her feet are resting on a lower bar of mine. "I think we should only talk work through these beers because I am quite curious what other personal misconceptions of me you might have. So answer my work question counsellor."

I'm liking this new personal taste of Alex I'm getting and wondering if this is what Olivia has been meaning when she speaks of seeing glimpses of a totally different side of her recently outside of work.

"I really like it," I say. "Still getting my feet wet and working a lot of hours while doing so. That will slow down and then hopefully I'll get a social and sex life again."

"Cheers to that," she says, tapping her beer bottle with mine and then draining the rest of the beer she had when I sat down. "Think my work update is about the same. Working many hours and although I'm not new to it anymore, still astounded by some of the cases."

"I wouldn't have made it in SVU more than a year max," I say honestly. "The few cases I handled…Well you know you handle them day in and day out. You've really made a big and positive impact there."

"Thank you," she says sincerely. "But you know it wasn't just Don who looked at you as their ace closer on the big cases when there wasn't a permanent ADA."

I finish my beer and smile. "So that's work and work compliments exchanged…and a baseball reference from you which was unexpected as well."

"Red Sox here though," she grins and turns towards the bartender ordering another beer for me and two shots of tequila.

"You are full of surprises Cabot," I say as I hear my cell phone beep twice. The text from Liv reads that it will be about another hour before she can meet us.

#-#

We're two shots later and finishing our second beers when Olivia sends Alex a text apologizing that they just finished their interrogation, but they got their confession and that she will meet us in less than an hour. It isn't even 9 p.m. yet and it's Friday. I've only been in town since 11 this morning and don't have any more government business until 8 a.m. Monday.

My trip came together at the last minute and as I shared with Alex this new job has temporarily quashed my sex life. Liv and I have had a very discreet arrangement between us the past couple of years. We have our friendship and we have more when we need and want it. Our arrangement was the first thing I thought of when my boss told me yesterday afternoon that I'd be on a flight this morning and at a hotel here through Monday afternoon. And I was glad it was echoed by Liv when I called her to tell her that I would indeed be in town.

"You dance Carmichael?" Alex asks as I put my now empty beer down on the bar.

"Yes, I do, but usually I prefer music and a dance floor," I smirk looking around the bar we are in.

"Good," she says handing the bartender a credit card. "I know a place right down the street. I'll text Liv to meet us there."

She quickly signs the credit card receipt and grabs her purse and my hand leading me out of the bar and out onto the sidewalk. She looks to her left and then her right and then back both ways again.

"You said right down the street," I say sarcastically, "so maybe we should go right."

"Shut up," she says still gripping my hand as she decides the place is to our left. "I can be a bit directionally challenged," she laughs, "but I know it is that way because it is two doors down from the deli there."

"Two doors down from the deli, two doors?" I gasp, knowing which club is there.

"Oh good," she winks at me. "Sounds like you've been there before too."

"A few times," I mutter grabbing my cell and reading a new text from Liv.

"With Liv," Alex smirks seeing at least part of the text message starting with WTF from Liv.

"She doesn't like to dance much usually," I try.

"Well that's a bit disappointing," Alex says leading me into the club. "But you do right?"

I suddenly feel like I am on the witness stand and Alex is toying with me before the kill. I have to admit though I am totally intrigued. I don't know where she intends to lead, but I'm willing to follow. It sure beats discussing work and case law for a couple of hours which I had fully anticipated when Olivia said she and Alex had already made plans to meet for drinks after work.

Alex wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me towards the bar ordering each of us a beer.

"Well now you are surprising me Carmichael, because I never anticipated you being shy about anything," she grins.

"I'm not. And although I am still a bit surprised I am very pleased," I say grateful for the arrival of our drinks.

"So tell me why it is that most hot women, who are also very smart, assume I'm straight?" she whispers in my ear.

"So only dumb and sexy hit on you?" I joke.

"Let's just say usually not so intellectually stimulating, that's less rude," she grins, grabbing my hand again and leading me to the dance floor. She stops just shy of the dance floor. "Did you text Liv back yet?"

"No."

"Think you ought to, so she doesn't come up with an excuse for not showing up. I'm tired of us being shy around each other," she says firmly.

"Well Liv is only shy until she knows or has a very big clue she can have what she wants," I blurt out as I send the text message.

"Really, so how long…."

"No, no, no," I say flailing my arms. I wonder now if she thinks I am one of the dumb sexy ones as she has easily deposed me. "We have never been in a relationship."

"So you're fuck buddies," she laughs stepping onto the dance floor. "I understand and like that better."

"Alex please don't let her know that I told you," I say almost pleadingly as we start dancing.

"I won't, besides you didn't tell me I figured it out. But if it makes you feel better, I have such a friend from back to undergrad days. We graduated law school together. She's in Boston."

I just shake my head and laugh and step closer to her wrapping my arm around her waist. She presses into me and I hear myself moan slightly.

"You're really hot Carmichael," she husks.

"And usually at least somewhat intelligent," I laugh. "You feel really, really good," I add sliding my thigh between her legs.

"So Liv isn't going to come in here and kick my ass?" she questions as she grinds into my thigh.

"Uh no," I gulp. "I think…I know…I know she is going to be incredibly turned on."

"Are you turned on," she husks, wrapping her arms around my neck and nipping at my pulse point sending a shiver down my body.

"Fuck yeah," I gasp, sliding my hands over her ass. Suddenly her lips are on mine and my tongue is duelling with hers. Jesus Christ I'm wet.

She breaks the kiss and slides behind me rocking her hips against my ass as her hands snake around my waist.

"So have you and Liv ever expanded your discreet arrangement?" she whispers, nipping at my ear lobe.

Oh my God. Please let Liv be open to this idea.

"We've never had such an appealing offer," I say as I see Liv enter the club.

"So I take that to mean we just need a yes from Liv," she says sliding around me once again and riding my thigh.

"Liv is here," I moan.

"I know," she smiles. "How many sips of beer do you think it will take for her to join us?"

"I…I don't know."

"Is she watching us?" Alex asks softly and I nod. "Kiss me Abbie," Alex commands, bringing her lips back to mine. I close my eyes, but I can still feel Liv's eyes on us. I also feel another surge of wetness pool at my core.

Alex breaks the kiss and turns once more, her back and ass pressing into me as she continues to move to the music and me. She reaches her arms back wrapping them around my neck and I see Olivia drain her beer and set the empty bottle on the bar. She shifts on the chair and I think she might be coming to join us instead she just smiles at us taking a sip from a fresh beer.

"I think she likes," I say as the song ends and a slow song begins playing. She drops her arms from my neck and grabs my hand leading me off the dance floor toward Liv. I stop once off the dance floor excusing myself to use the restroom.

I see Alex's hands on Olivia's thighs, both are smiling and laughing as I walk from the bathroom back to the bar.

"We ordered you another beer," Olivia says handing me the bottle.

"Work your magic," Alex whispers in my ear after excusing herself to use the restroom.

"You a 'lil hot and bothered there Abs," Olivia laughs as Alex saunters away.

"Fuck," I laugh. "I was thinking I'd be discussing Constitutional Law for three hours waiting for you."

"I'm pretty sure you've got Alex worked up quite a bit as well," Olivia grins, skimming her fingertips up the sides of my shirt. "Maybe I should just go home and watch a movie."

"I don't think that's what Alex has in mind," I husk into her ear, inhaling the scent that is uniquely Olivia.

"Really," she purrs. "Do you want Alex to fuck you? I know you want to fuck her. I know that look. And I'm glad I know it well."

"What do you want Liv?" I ask stepping closer so my hips are between her legs as she sits on the chair at the bar.

"Kiss me Abbie," she says. "I've missed you."

Our kiss heats up instantly, my tongue finding hers and her hands running over my back as she pulls me even closer. We figured out long ago that we wouldn't work in a relationship, but damn the sex is amazing. She talks of the look I give, but when she wants, she needs to fuck me she can get me wet with just her eyes and the tip of her tongue running over her lips.

"Very hot," Alex husks, pressing into my back.

Olivia pulls back and smiles. "You two want to get out of here after we finish these drinks?"

"Yes," Alex says simply, taking a long drink from her beer.

#-#

It was a quick cab ride to Liv's apartment and now that she has fully joined in the fun we waste no time in dragging Alex over to the sofa, not that she needs dragging. I think Alex is slightly confused as to how it went from the two of us being the aggressors, to Liv and I suddenly taking the reins, shedding our clothes in seconds. I can see her internal struggle cross her face for a couple of seconds before she decides to relent and enjoy the ride, quickly stripping off her clothes.

Olivia positions herself in the middle of the couch and pulls a surprised Alex down so that she's sat in between her legs facing outwards. Liv pulls Alex's hair to the side and begins to kiss the back of her neck, running her hands along the outside of her thighs. I watch as Alex leans her head back onto Liv's shoulder and moans. Liv starts to trail her lips across the back of Alex's shoulders and I see Alex grip Olivia's knees and push herself back slightly, bringing Liv's centre into contact with Alex's lower back. Olivia twitches slightly but manages to hold it together. Olivia's eyes flick up to meet mine and I take my cue, moving in front of the sofa. I lean over Alex as Liv looks up at me.

I reach down and stroke one hand up the inside of Alex's right thigh, using my other hand to tangle in the back of Liv's hair and pull her lips into mine. Alex takes advantage of being sandwiched between us and latches her lips onto my neck, biting down gently on my pulse point. I moan into Liv's mouth at the sensations rocketing through my body. I hadn't ever really thought that Alex Cabot's mouth on my body would feel quite so good.

I deepen my kiss with Olivia, running my tongue across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and accepts my tongue greedily, pulling it into her mouth and stroking it with hers. The kiss is intense, sending shivers down my body and settling in my core. I can feel my arousal on the insides of my thighs and am starting to lose control, Alex's tongue doing wonderful things to my neck. I can feel my hand working its way higher up Alex's thigh, her heat radiating out of her. I need to stop this otherwise it's gonna be far too quick and with me in an awkward position. I pull away from Olivia's kiss, moving my hand off Alex's thigh at the same time. They both whimper at the loss of contact and I can see Liv's hips rocking slightly, trying to gain some friction on Alex's back. I think all three of us are in the same desperate state but I know that poor Olivia is the one that's gonna have to wait the longest for some release.

I lower myself down onto my knees in front of Alex and gently ease her thighs apart a little more. I look up and see the lust and need on both of their faces. Liv's hands have wandered to stroke up the sides of Alex's breasts and I watch and she trails them lazily across the front, Alex's nipples instantly going hard at Liv's touch and her body arching slightly into it. Liv cups Alex's breasts in her hands and I see her sharp intake of breath as she kneads them gently.

"Fuck, Liv," she whimpers out. I suddenly realise these are the first words any of us have spoken for a while.

Olivia continues to work her magic on Alex's breasts, her lips attaching back to her neck, as I lower my own lips to the insides of Alex's thighs and start working my way up. Her skin tastes amazing and I can smell the level of her arousal. I inhale deeply, savouring it.

"God, Abbie, please," Alex moans and I hadn't realised how desperate she'd become. Liv's hands on her body and mouth on her neck and shoulders had served to work her up to where I wanted her. I move my lips higher until they brush over her already throbbing bundle of nerves. Her hips buck out wildly and her hand shoots out to grip the back of my head. I pull her forward slightly so that I can gain better access and I feel Liv shift forwards with her, still seeking to keep some contact between her own centre and Alex's back.

I slide my hands under Alex's ass and lift her up slightly, lightly flicking my tongue over her clit. Her grip on my hair tightens immediately.

"Abs, I can't deal with you teasing me, please fuck me, I need you to make me come."

Judging by how incredibly fucking wet she is, and how amazing she tastes, she's pretty far gone. I run my tongue down to her opening, teasing her entrance. I know I should give her what she wants but I want this to last a little.

I flick my eyes up to see Liv watching me, completely transfixed by the sight of my tongue gliding up the length of Alex, lapping up her juices and making her hips jerk erratically.

"Fuck Abbie, that is so fucking hot. Alex, you are so fucking sexy," Liv gasps out. The poor thing looks that desperate that I'm surprised she hasn't taken it upon herself to slide one of her own hands in between her and Alex and sort herself out.

"I need one of you to fuck me. Better still, I need both of you to fuck me," Alex growls out. I have to agree with Liv, Alex is damn fucking sexy, especially when she's being demanding. Again I flick my eyes up to meet Liv's and silent understanding passes between us. I use my hands still under Alex's ass to lift her a touch more and slide my tongue inside her, Liv bringing her right hand round to settle on Alex's clit at the same time.

"Oh fuck," Alex moans loudly, her hips arching up off the sofa. I have to move both hands around her thighs to anchor her down. Liv uses her free hand to press down on her stomach gently, holding Alex to her body.

I continue to slide my tongue inside her as I feel her muscles clamp down on me. Out of my peripheral vision I can see Liv's fingers flicking over her clit. She slips them further down to gather some of Alex's juices before moving them back up. Alex's head is thrown back onto Liv's shoulder and she's emitting small whimpers of pleasure, her hips rocking to meet the thrusts of my tongue, Liv keeping up a steady rhythm on her clit.

"Oh god yes…that feels so fucking good," Alex gasps out. She doesn't need to tell me how good it feels, I'm the one with my tongue inside her, feeling every ounce of her arousal running into my mouth, feeling every spasm of her inner muscles as she races towards her release. The fact that I can see Liv sliding her fingers over Alex's clit is also increasing my own arousal. It's pretty damn fucking hot.

"Abbie, faster, please," I hear Alex moan.

I speed up the movements of my tongue and see Liv match me with her fingers. Alex lets go of the back of my head and grasps out for something to hold onto, landing on Liv's thighs.

"Oh fuck yes, Christ, I'm gonna come," she cries out as she arches her entire body off the sofa. Both me and Liv struggle to hold her down as shudders wrack her body, her inner walls spasming violently and clamping down so hard around my tongue that its hard for me to move. Liv keeps up her frantic pace on Alex's clit as the waves of orgasm wash over her.

"So fucking good," she chokes out as her body starts to slow down, the waves of pleasure starting to subside. As she slumps back against Liv's body I slowly pull my tongue out of her, making sure I capture every bit of her come on my way out.

As I raise my head Alex moves her hand back to my hair and pulls me up to her, crashing her lips to mine and instantly demanding entrance to my mouth with her tongue. She wants to taste herself on me. Fuck that's sexy. Liv obviously feels the same as she groans loudly and I feel her hips thrust as she watches my tongue slide in and out of Alex's mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

When oxygen becomes a necessity Alex pulls back slightly and grins at me devilishly.

"Up here," she husks out as she starts to guide me to my feet. She pulls me forward onto her lap, spreading my legs wide so that they're positioned on either side of hers and Olivia's. Olivia reaches a hand up and pulls my head down, stopping mere inches before her lips reach mine.

"I want to taste Alex on you," she whispers as she closes the last of the distance and presses her lips against mine roughly. I kiss her back hard as I feel one of her hands move from its position on Alex's stomach and move up the inside of my thigh, pushing between my folds and running the length of me. As Liv deepens the kiss and pushes her tongue into my mouth I vaguely feel Alex's head drop to watch Liv's fingers play amongst my dripping wet folds. I know that Alex can feel damn well how wet I am as most of it is covering her thighs and her stomach from where I've been pressed against her.

"Liv" Alex gasps out, the arousal in her voice surprising me considering her recent release, "I want to watch you fuck Abbie." Oh Christ, I feel a flood of wetness run out of me at Alex's words. Liv groans and thrusts two fingers into me, easily sliding them in as far as she can get.

"Oh fuck yes," I cry out, one hand shooting over Alex's shoulder to grip the back of the sofa, the other wrapping itself in Liv's hair. I push myself down, trying to get Liv's fingers further inside me. Alex's lips and tongue on my neck are doing a good job of increasing my levels of arousal and when I feel her slide a hand around and stroke down my stomach, settling on my clit, I completely lose all ability to think straight.

"Oh god please," is all I manage to choke out.

Liv settles into a steady rhythm, her fingers moving slickly inside me, my copious amounts of wetness helping in her mission to fuck me hard and fast. Alex has set the same pace on my clit and my head is starting to spin, I'm so not gonna last. The combination of being fucked by two beautiful women and only moments ago watching a beautiful woman come hard whilst I fuck her has my arousal levels through the roof.

"Oh fuck, harder, please," I moan. My hips are thrusting wildly, both Liv and Alex doing well to keep up with my erratic jerks.

"Come for us Abbie," Alex moans out, her mouth letting go of my neck so that she can go back to watching Olivia fuck me. I feel Liv's hand slow and am about to protest when she pushes a third finger into me. She allows me a couple of seconds to adjust and then picks her pace up at exactly where she left it. Oh Christ that's fucking good and I hear myself whimper as I grind down onto Liv's hand. Alex's fingers are making delicious strokes across my clit and I can feel the first waves of my orgasm start to spread through my body.

"Fuck I'm gonna come," I gasp out, my vision blurring as my grip tightens on the back of the sofa.

"That's right baby," Liv whispers, "Let go and let us see you come."

"Christ" I stutter out as I begin to convulse. I clamp down around Liv's fingers as Alex speeds hers up on my clit. My entire body jerks erratically as I come hard all over Liv's hand and Alex's lap. Waves of pleasure sweep through me and I swear I will never regain the ability to see straight. As the waves recede to quiet ebbs I slump against Alex. Both women still the movements of their fingers. I lift up slightly as Liv slides herself out of me gently. I whimper slightly at the loss of contact, suddenly feeling somewhat empty. Alex grabs Liv's wrist as she goes to move her hand and pulls it towards her mouth, taking her fingers into her mouth and licking every trace of me off them. She moans loudly.

"Fuck you taste good," she says seductively, looking up at me with shining blue eyes from underneath long lashes.

"And you feel fucking amazing when you come," Liv husks out. Poor woman looks like she's on the verge of throwing both of us off her and taking matters into her own hands.

"I think it's time me and Alex repay the favours you have given us both tonight."

"And what exactly do you have in mind Counsellor?" Liv asks, looking incredibly relieved that she's about to get the release she so obviously needs.

"Bedroom" I growl out, climbing off them both and sauntering into the bedroom without a backwards glance. Call me smug but I know neither of them will need any persuading to follow me. I'm right, they're both hot on my heels, Alex trailing only slightly behind Olivia. I reach the edge of the bed and turn, Liv comes to an abrupt halt to stop from running into me and I crash my lips to hers before she has time to realise what's happening. I feel Alex slide up behind Liv and I'm pretty sure her lips have immediately latched onto the back of Liv's neck.

I hear and feel Liv moan into my mouth. I deviate away from her lips and start my way along her jaw line. A quick flick of my eyes down reveals that Alex has snaked her arms around Liv's waist and is running slow circles across her clit with one finger. Liv's body is trembling slightly and I don't know how much longer she can stay standing. I pull back and look at her.

"Get on the bed," I growl out at Olivia, taking hold of Alex's wrist to keep her next to me. Olivia does as she's told and moves towards the bed lying down in the middle of it, her head propped up on the pillows.

"I want to watch you both come," I say turning to Alex. Her eyes widen for a second before she presses her body against me and runs her tongue around the shell of my ear. I look up to see Liv watching us, lust evident on her face.

"Would that turn you on?" Alex husks down my ear, running one hand down my stomach, coming to a stop just above my patch of short hair.

"Oh fuck yes," I stammer out. Up until tonight I really didn't think Alex Cabot would have the power to turn me on so much.

"Does the thought of it turn you on enough to get you off?" she again husks down my ear. Right at this point in time a stiff breeze could most likely get me off again.

"Yes" I manage to choke out.

Poor Olivia must be on the verge of insanity by now but she's still watching me and Alex, transfixed. I have a feeling Alex might be doing this on purpose to wind her up as much as possible. I'm also starting to get the impression that Liv and Alex know each other a whole hell of a lot better than I originally thought.

The idea that I may have been played by these two irritates me slightly, for all of a few seconds until Alex spins me around, presses herself up against my back and slides her right hand down my stomach and across my clit. My knees buckle at the contact and Alex uses her other arm to wrap around my waist and hold me up. Her fingers continue to play across my clit as I watch Olivia watching us. I see Olivia's hand move towards her own centre but Alex quickly puts a stop to that.

"Don't even think about it Benson" she growls out.

"Fuck," Liv moans, and I think it's more out of arousal at Alex's demanding tone than it is out of frustration at not being allowed to touch herself. Not that I would mind watching her touch herself.

"Alex" I choke out, "let her."

"No" Alex says forcefully, "I want us to make her come".

Alex's words spark something in my arousal fogged brain. This isn't the first time they've been together, not by a long shot. From my position I can see the way Liv is looking at Alex and I don't know how the hell I didn't see it before. Considering I'm part of this little party and that Liv hasn't put a stop to our little arrangement, I'm presuming they're not exclusive but from the look on Olivia's face and the possessive tone of Alex's voice, both of them sure want to be, they just haven't admitted it to each other yet, and probably not even to themselves!

Alex continues to makes circles over my clit with her fingers as my hips jerk out to meet her. The look on Olivia's face alone is enough to make me come.

"Fuck her," she whispers, almost too low for either of us to hear. I suddenly realise that this particular little scenario isn't about me, I'm simply a prop for them to work each other up into a frenzy, and fuck that turns me on, it turns me on so much that I can feel my juices running down between my thighs.

Alex slides her fingers lower until they're running through my folds. My hips jerk and she tightens her grip on me to keep me upright. She teases my entrance, pushing a finger in only up to the first knuckle. I try to thrust out to meet her, to push her finger further inside me but she holds me in position.

"Alex please," I moan out. Liv moans as she shifts on the bed. I can tell she's desperate for release and her hands move back behind her to grab the bed frame, probably to stop herself using her hands for other things.

"Oh fuck yes," I gasp out as Alex takes me by surprise and pushes 2 fingers inside me. I can tell it is taking most of her strength just to hold me up as my legs almost completely give way.

She begins to thrust into me and I can tell by the direction of Liv's eyes that they're watching each other. The look of pure, unrestrained want on Olivia's face is intoxicating, she wants Alex badly.

"Alex, harder please," I manage to gasp out. I can't believe how close she's got me so quickly. My hips are thrusting out to meet her fingers in a steady rhythm and she feels so fucking good inside me.

"Let it go Abs," she whispers in my ear as her fingers increase their speed again, "I want to feel you come. I want Liv to watch me make you come."

Oh hell, that's enough to tip me over the edge. Liv is writhing on the bed, still clutching the metal bed frame, her thighs pressed together to try and gain some slight relief. She's looking at Alex's hand fucking me, her eyes transfixed and her mouth slightly open. She looks like she could come without anyone touching her.

Alex brushes her thumb over my clit as she makes a particularly hard thrust up into me and my orgasm hits me hard. My head drops to my chest as my muscles clamp down around her slender fingers. I reach behind me and grab her ass, purely for something to hold onto. The waves of pleasure are crashing through me and I'm pretty sure I'm moaning loud enough to wake everyone in the building.

I feel myself slump forward slightly as my orgasm recedes, my body still shuddering with small tremors. Alex still has a tight hold on me as her fingers still. She kisses the side of my neck gently and I whimper as she removes her fingers, trailing them up my stomach and circling my nipples in turn.

"Did you like that?" Alex asks, and I'm not sure whether she's directing the question at me or Olivia. I settle on nodding, Liv actually manages to answer.

"Fuck yes," she groans out, "But I need you, I need you to make me come." I'm wondering if I should leave her and Alex to it until I look up to find her eyes swinging between both me and Alex, looking pleadingly at both of us.

Alex turns to me and smirks, leaning in and whispering in my ear. Oh Christ, I like the way this woman thinks.

"I'm really fucking horny," she purrs out, turning to look at Olivia. Olivia's response is to groan in undisguised arousal. "How would you feel about helping me out while Abbie helps you?"

"Anything," Olivia chokes out. Oh yeah, these two have it bad. Alex grins devilishly and saunters over to the bed. I'm not far behind her. Knowing what she has in mind I move into the middle of the bed, gently ease Liv's thighs apart and settle on my stomach between them. Alex climbs onto the bed and swings a leg over Liv's body, settling high on her chest.

"Oh god," I hear Liv moan and I'm pretty sure she's just inhaled deeply and caught on to how aroused Alex is. I take the opportunity to run my tongue the length of Liv's centre and I feel her lower body buck up to meet my mouth, her top half staying anchored to the bed by Alex's weight.

"Christ," she hisses out. Alex glances back over her shoulder and nods slightly at me. Turning back around, she scoots up a few inches until she's settled with her legs on either side of Liv's head. I watch her take hold of the railings in front of her and lower herself down onto Liv's mouth. I take the opportunity to push my tongue into Olivia's opening and she cries out in pleasure, her hands shooting up to grab hold of Alex's hips. The long groan Alex lets out indicates that Olivia did exactly as Alex wanted and pushed her tongue inside the blonde attorney.

I settle my tongue into a steady rhythm inside Olivia as I watch Alex ride her face. From my position I can see how tight she's gripping the bed rails, her hips thrusting wildly onto Liv's face. Liv still has a firm grip on Alex's hips and is using it to pull the young lawyer harder down onto her tongue.

"Oh fuck Liv, more please, fuck me harder." Fuck this turns me on and I become aware that my own hips have started their own gentle rocking on the bed.

I pull my tongue out of Olivia and she whimpers. I don't leave her bereft for long as I quickly fill the void with two fingers and attach my lips to her clit. She immediately arches her body off the bed, her grip on Alex's hips the only thing stopping the blonde toppling off her. I can hear Liv moan loudly, her noises mingling with Alex's. Olivia's body is starting to tense up and I can tell she's getting close. Alex's rocking is increasing, as are the noises escaping her throat.

"Oh god yes, fuck Liv, that's so fucking good."

Alex is frantically thrusting on Liv's face and Liv in turn is frantically thrusting herself down onto my fingers. I step up my speed inside her and suck her clit between my lips.

"Oh yes, Liv, right there, don't stop, please don't stop," Alex cries out. I see Liv move one hand from Alex's hip and around in front of her, I can only assume she lands it on Alex's clit as Alex is propelled instantly into orgasm, her body jerking violently, thrusting onto Liv's face. Olivia is only a second behind Alex as I feel her inner walls clamp down around my fingers, her juices spilling out onto my hand as shudders wrack her body. I continue to flick my tongue over her clit until I feel both her and Alex start to slow the movements of their bodies. I see Alex slump forward, resting her head against the cool metal of the railings as Olivia's body relaxes back into the mattress. Considering how much we tortured her, I'm surprised Liv lasted as long as she did.

"Fuck me that was good," Liv mumbles as Alex moves back slightly. She swings her leg back over Liv's head and collapses back onto the pillows next to her. I prop my head up on one hand and look at them both. I decide to dive right in.

"So," I start, "Which one of you is gonna grow some balls first and tell the other one how you feel?" I have to stop myself from laughing at the startled looks on both of their faces.

"Oh come on guys," I continue, "It became obvious to me quite a while ago that this is by no means the first time you've slept together. It also became painfully obvious that what you have is so much more than friends with benefits, whether either of you are willing to admit that or not. Just take one piece of advice, please," I say as I lift myself off the bed, "Life's too short, don't waste time being scared, be honest and take what you want." I hear my cell start to ring as I finish my little speech, giving me an excuse to leave the bedroom for ten minutes.

What I find on my return is two very cosy looking individuals, curled up together so closely that I can't tell where one ends and the other begins, the comforter pulled around them. They both look up and smile at me.

"Had a nice chat have we?" I smirk. They both nod and Olivia kisses Alex's temple.

"Abs, about our little arrangement," Liv begins. I hold my hand up to stop her.

"I love you both, you know that, and Liv, its always been fun. Alex, tonight was one hell of a ride, but you two deserve to be happy, and I'm pretty certain that now that you've finally admitted how you feel, well neither of you wants to be with anyone else. And anyway, if either one of you ever cheats on the other I'll bury you where no one will ever find you." I attempt to insert a stern tone to my voice on this last part but I think the smile tugging at my lips contradicts it.

"Thank you," Alex says to me, the sincerity in her voice evident, "For giving us a kick up the ass".

"Any time," I smile. I stand up and kiss them both on the head.

"Unfortunately, I now have to love you and leave you so I am going to retrieve my clothes from where you horny pair flung them in the lounge earlier and I shall see you later. Dinner tomorrow night or sometime before I head back to D.C.?"

"Definitely," says Liv as Alex bobs her head in agreement.

"Marvellous, I'll call you," I throw over my shoulder as I head out the bedroom in search of my underwear.


End file.
